inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inazuma Eleven Fifth Anniversary "Hontouni Arigatou"
Inazuma Eleven Fifth Anniversary "Hontouni Arigatou" is a character song album containing songs sung by the seiyuus of the characters from all series, as it celebrates the fifth anniversary of Inazuma Eleven anime series airing for five years. It is a compilation of previous songs found in the older albums (mainly in disc 1), old songs sung by new characters and new songs (mainly in disc 2). Tracklisting Japanese |-|Disc 1: メモリアルディスク= #'守ってみせる！': 円堂守 (CV：竹内順子) #'そよかぜドリーム': 松風天馬 (CV：寺崎裕香) #'レジスタンス': 鬼道有人 (CV：吉野裕行) #'炎の理由': 豪炎寺修也 (CV：野島裕史) #'グレート魂': 錦龍馬 (CV：岩崎了)＆ザナーク・アバロニク (CV：小西克幸) #'炎のプライド': 豪炎寺修也(CV：野島裕史) ＆ 染岡竜吾 (CV：加瀬康之) ＆ 吹雪士郎 (CV：宮野真守) #'友情の化身': 雨宮太陽 (CV：江口拓也) #'ヤサシイミライ': フェイ・ルーン (CV : 木村亜希子) ＆ 菜花黄名子 (CV : 悠木碧) #'アイスロード': 吹雪士郎 (CV：宮野真守) #'マジで感謝! from イナズマオールスターズ': 円堂守 (CV：竹内順子) ＆ 染岡竜吾 (CV：加瀬康之) ＆ 松風天馬 (CV：寺崎裕香) ＆ 剣城京介 (CV：大原崇) ＆ 神童拓人 (CV：斎賀みつき) |-|Disc 2: アニバーサリーディスク= #'またね・・・のキセツ': 円堂守 (CV：竹内順子) ＆ 豪炎寺修也(CV：野島裕史) ＆ 鬼道有人（CV：吉野裕行)＆風丸一郎太 (CV：西墻由香) ＆ 吹雪士郎 (CV：宮野真守) ＆ 松風天馬 (CV：寺崎裕香) ＆ 神童拓人 (CV：斎賀みつき) ＆ 狩屋マサキ (CV：泰勇気) ＆ 真名部陣一郎 (CV：野島裕史) #'CHAMPIONSHIP': 霧野蘭丸 (CV：小林ゆう) #'選ばれし者たち': 瞬木隼人 (CV：石川界人) ＆ 九坂隆二 (CV：岡林史泰) ＆ 皆帆和人 (CV：代永翼) ＆ 真名部陣一郎 (CV：野島裕史) ＆ 鉄角真 (CV：泰勇気) #'COOL HEAT': 神童拓人 (CV：斎賀みつき) ＆ 井吹宗正 (CV：鈴木達央) #'流星ボーイ': 木野秋 (CV：折笠富美子) ＆ 音無春奈 (CV：佐々木日菜子) ＆雷門夏未 (CV：小林沙苗) #'FIELD OF LOVE': 空野葵 (CV：北原沙弥香) #'手をつなごう': 神童拓人 (CV：斎賀みつき) ＆ 霧野蘭丸 (CV：小林ゆう) ＆ 瀬戸水鳥 (CV：美名) #'雷門中学校　校歌': 円堂守 (CV：竹内順子) ＆ 壁山塀吾郎 (CV：田野めぐみ) ＆ 松風天馬 (CV：寺崎裕香) ＆ 剣城京介 (CV：大原崇) ＆ 西園信助 (CV：戸松遥) ＆ 狩屋マサキ(CV：泰勇気) ＆ 影山輝(CV：藤村歩) ＆ 空野葵 (CV：北原沙弥香) ＆ 木野秋 (CV：折笠富美子) ＆ 音無春奈 (CV：佐々木日菜子) ＆雷門夏未 (CV：小林沙苗) #'僕たちの城': 松風天馬 (CV：寺崎裕香) ＆剣城京介 (CV：大原崇) ＆ 神童拓人 (CV：斎賀みつき) ＆ 西園信助 (CV：戸松遥) ＆霧野蘭丸 (CV：小林ゆう) ＆ 空野葵 (CV：北原沙弥香) ＆ 瀬戸水鳥 (CV：美名) ＆ 山菜茜 (CV：ゆりん) #'本当にありがとう！': 円堂守 (CV：竹内順子) ＆ 松風天馬 (CV：寺崎裕香) English |-|Disc 1: Memorial Disk= #'Mamotte Miseru!' by Endou Mamoru (CV: Takeuchi Junko) #'Soyokaze Dream' by Matsukaze Tenma (CV: Terasaki Yuka) #'Resistance' by Kidou Yuuto (CV: Yoshino Hiroyuki) #'Honoo no Riyuu' by Gouenji Shuuya (CV: Nojima Hirofumi) #'Great Tamashii' by Nishiki Ryouma (CV: Iwasaki Ryou) and Zanark Avalonic (CV: Konishi Katsuyuki) #'Honoo no Puraido' by Gouenji Shuuya (CV: Nojima Hirofumi), Someoka Ryuugo (CV: Kase Yasuyuki), and Fubuki Shirou (CV: Miyano Mamoru). #'Yuujou no Keshin' by Amemiya Taiyou (CV: Eguchi Takuya) #'Yasashii Mirai' by Fei Rune (CV: Kimura Akiko) and Nanobana Kinako (CV: Yuuki Aoi) #'Ice Road' by Fubuki Shirou (CV: Miyano Mamoru) #'Maji de Kansha! from Inazuma All-Stars' by Endou Mamoru (CV: Takeuchi Junko), Someoka Ryuugo (CV: Kase Yasuyuki), Matsukaze Tenma (CV: Terasaki Yuka), Tsurugi Kyousuke (CV: Oohara Takashi), Shindou Takuto (CV: Mitsuki Saiga) |-|Disc 2: Anniversary Disk= #'Mata ne... no Kisetsu' by Endou Mamoru (CV: Takeuchi Junko), Gouenji Shuuya (CV: Nojima Hirofumi), Kidou Yuuto (CV: Yoshino Hiroyuki), Kazemaru Ichirouta (CV: Nishigaki Yuka), Fubuki Shirou (CV: Miyano Mamoru), Matsukaze Tenma (CV: Terasaki Yuka), Shindou Takuto (CV: Mitsuki Saiga), Kariya Masaki (CV: Tai Yuuki) and Manabe Jinichirou (CV: Nojima Hirofumi) #'CHAMPIONSHIP' by Kirino Ranmaru (CV: Kobayashi Yuu) #'Erabareshimono Tachi' by Matatagi Hayato (CV: Ishikawa Kaito), Kusaka Ryuuji (CV: Okabayashi Fumihiro), Minaho Kazuto (CV: Yonaga Tsubasa), Manabe Jinichirou (CV: Nojima Hirofumi) and Tetsukado Shin (CV: Tai Yuuki) #'COOL HEAT' by Shindou Takuto (CV: Mitsuki Saiga) and Ibuki Munemasa (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki) #'Ryuusei Boy' by Kino Aki (CV: Orikasa Fumiko), Otonashi Haruna (CV: Sasaki Hinako) and Raimon Natsumi (CV: Kobayashi Sanae) #'FIELD OF LOVE' by Sorano Aoi (CV: Kitahara Sayaka) #'Te Wo Tsunagou' by Shindou Takuto (CV: Mitsuki Saiga), Kirino Ranmaru (CV: Kobayashi Yuu) and Seto Midori (CV: Mina) #'Raimon Chuugakkou Kouka' by Endou Mamoru (CV: Takeuchi Junko), Kabeyama Heigorou (CV: Megumi Tano), Matsukaze Tenma (CV: Terasaki Yuka), Tsurugi Kyousuke (CV: Oohara Takashi), Nishizono Shinsuke (CV: Tomatsu Haruka), Kariya Masaki (CV: Tai Yuuki), Kageyama Hikaru (CV: Fujimura Ayumi), Sorano Aoi (CV: Kitahara Sayaka), Kino Aki (CV: Orikasa Fumiko), Otonashi Haruna (CV: Sasaki Hinako) and Raimon Natsumi (CV: Kobayashi Sanae) #'Bokutachi no Shiro' by Matsukaze Tenma (CV: Terasaki Yuka), Tsurugi Kyousuke (CV: Oohara Takashi), Shindou Takuto (CV: Mitsuki Saiga), Nishizono Shinsuke (CV: Tomatsu Haruka), Kirino Ranmaru (CV: Kobayashi Yuu), Sorano Aoi (CV: Kitahara Sayaka), Seto Midori (CV: Mina) and Yamana Akane (CV: Yurin) #'Hontouni Arigatou!' by Endou Mamoru (CV: Takeuchi Junko) and Matsukaze Tenma (CV: Terasaki Yuka) Characters Below is the list of characters who have sang in the album: *'Endou Mamoru' *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Kidou Yuuto' *'Fubuki Shirou' *'Kazemaru Ichirouta' *'Someoka Ryuugo' *'Kabeyama Heigorou' *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Shindou Takuto' *'Nishizono Shinsuke' *'Kirino Ranmaru' *'Kariya Masaki' *'Kageyama Hikaru' *'Nishiki Ryouma' *'Zanark Avalonic' *'Amemiya Taiyou' *'Fei Rune' *'Nanobana Kinako' *'Matatagi Hayato' *'Manabe Jinichirou' *'Minaho Kazuto' *'Kusaka Ryuuji' *'Ibuki Munemasa' *'Tetsukado Shin' *'Sorano Aoi' *'Seto Midori' *'Yamana Akane' *'Raimon Natsumi' *'Otonashi Haruna' *'Kino Aki' Category:Songs Category:Merchandise